Clamps that slidingly engage webbing segments and which may be selectively locked down relative to such webbing segments are known. Such prior clamps typically incorporate a base frame adapted to receive webbing segments such that the base frame can slide along the length of the webbing segments and such that the webbing segments can be adjusted relative to one another by being selectively pulled through the base frame. Some prior clamps have incorporated lock-down elements in the form of camming doors which are held within a carrier frame in overlying relation to the webbing segments. However, in known prior clamps having hinging lock-down camming doors, the doors have typically been oriented to rotate on an arc which is generally aligned with the travel direction of the webbing segments. Such an orientation minimizes the potential for tilting displacement of the camming door when the webbing segments are pulled.